


I Volunteer as Tribute

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec volenteers, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, I honest to goodness cant tag, M/M, effie had terrible fashion sense, jace is scared of ducks, magnus doesnt volenteer, that offends magnus, thats too cliche, though not for max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: Alec Lightwood's hero complex ad nearly gotten him killed before, but will it now when he put in an arena filled with killers?Magnus Bane has never though about a future that didn't involve his being a top shot fashion designer. To hell with training for the games. What are that chances he would be picked?-Or the Hunger Games AU that nobody asked for.





	I Volunteer as Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but just decided to publish it now. I really hope you enjoy it.

"The world is suffering not because of the violence of the bad, but the silence of the good."-unknown

"And may the odd be ever in your favor!" Came a nasally voice from somewhere behind him. Those words had haunted him his whole life, had been the origin for many a nightmares he had had as a child, and still to this day. "God, I hate that woman. And she has no fashion sense! God, she hurts to look at."  
"It's not her fault Jace. It's the clothes designers in the Capital that make her crappy costumes. Though perhaps they should have chosen a better person to wear them."

"Yeah, she's got to be so ugly, if she's still hard to look at with that much makeup on." Pointing out all the mishaps of the one and only Effie Trinket had been the favourite pastime for Alec and his (adopted) brother Jace since forever now. They did it a lot more frequently around that time of the year, which it currently was right now. In district twelve the names were drawn in the town square. The Town square was a simple, drab plaza with no colour whatsoever. The names were actually to be draw tomorrow by the one and only Effie Trinket. I wonder what colour she will be this year. Alec thought, disgusted. The capital had enough resources to give that infamous women a different coloured outfit nearly every day, yet their family were stuck here, having to depend on Jace and Alec going hunting every day for food and money.

They were currently sitting on an old rotting log in the middle of the forest. Alec had always found the wood she present. The sound of birds chirping in the rustling trees, their music soft and comforting.

"Look! Over there!" Came a sharp hiss from behind him, interrupting his peaceful thoughts. He followed Jace's outstretched arm with his bottle blue eyes and gasped. A deer! That's the first one we've seen this whole year!

"Come on Jace! We've got to get it!" Jace sharply nodded in response. He slowly pulled his long throwing- knife out of his belt. Whereas Alec used his homemade bow and arrow, Jace specialized in his ability to throw a knife and never miss. The deer turned around, catching sight of them, but it was a few seconds too late. Soon it had both an arrow and a knife embedded in its soft flesh.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Alec. Every time they killed an animal, Alec muttered the same thing under his breath. What has our world come to? We have to kill these innocent animals just to survive. It's disgusting.

They collected the carcass and carried it to the Hob. The few peacekeepers there turned their heads. They bought just as much meat from the Hob as everybody else, so they had no say at this point.

The next day they woke up at dawn. Does it count as waking up, when you never fell asleep? Slowly they got out of their beds and met in the kitchen. There, their mother was waiting.

"I've played out your clothes on my bed." She quietly said. This was Alec's last game, as he was turning eighteen in a few months, but his mum, Maryse, still worried about them both greatly. Alec had put his name in for the extra food, but, much to Jace's anger, had forbidden him or any of his other siblings to do so. Today was Alec's younger brother's first time, as he had just turned twelve. His names only in there once. Don't worry. Once.

Together Jace and Alec both got cleaned up and put on their designated clothes. Soon they were both joined by their younger sister, Isabelle, and Max, the youngest. The four of them and their mother left their small ramshackle house and joined the front of people heading towards the square.  
When they got there, they were required to prick their finger on a small needle as to show that they had participated. Max was squeamish, so Alec had to comfort him. Only once. He repeated like a mantra in his head, over and over. Soon they were all separated into groups based on their age. And then they were waiting.

Yellow. Interesting choice. Effie Trinket had just made her way up onto the stage and face the audience. She was wearing a deep yellowish suit with an oddly coloured pencil skirt that clung to her in all the wrong places. She also was wearing yellow lipstick, which just managed to make her look sick. Worst of all was the wig, which resemble a bird sitting atop her head. Many thoughts flashed through Alec's he'd as she came into view. Somebody need to kill those costume designers. Her wig could be a duck. Jace is probably freaking out right now. The thought caused him to smirk, Jace and his irrational fear of duck never ceased to amuse him.

"Time for the names." Came a squeaky voice from in front of him. "Ladies first, of course."

Yeah, you do that. Pretend to be nice as you read out people's deaths. Ladies first my ass.

"And the female tribute for district twelve is... Clarissa Fairchild." Crud. That's Jace's girlfriend. OH he's gonna be pissed...

"Well done. And now for the male tribute..." she slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

"The male tribute for district twelve is... Simon Lewis." It's not Max. It's not Jace. It's... that kid. The crowd parted around a cowering man. He looked around sixteen, and completely terrified. There was a quiet shriek from the crowd of adults. Alec's mum was friends with Elaine Lewis, Simon's mum. Simon had a sister, who relied on his work in the mines to get food. Without that money they would not survive. What would his mum do? His sister? If Alec went, at least he had some chance of surviving. Simon? None whatsoever. They'll have Jace to take care of them. They'll be fine. Not really thinking about what he was doing he stepped forward.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute."

Silence.

Nothing.

Just... quiet.

"Well... that's unexpected. A volunteer. We haven't had one here in... Years. Come up, boy, come to the front." Alec slowly made his way to the front. He met with eyes in the crowd. Simon’s brown, holding confusion and gratitude, though mostly confusion. That poor kid. He wouldn't have lasted ten minutes. Jace's gold. Anger, sadness, pride. No confusion though. He understood why Alec had done it just fine. Isabelle's warm brown, now glistening with unshed tears. So much sadness. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

Silently he sent out his thoughts, his eyes swelling with tears. I had to. I'm sorry.  
"What's your name then, boy?"

"Alexander Lightwood"

"And dare I ask... are you related to Mr Lewis?"

"No"

"A friend?" The brave blue eyed boy just grunted in response. Effie Trinket seemed to understand his silent plea for her to shut the fuck up, so she did just that. She lowered her hands and clutched one of Alec's wrists. She then grabbed Clary's with the other. Slowly she raised them above her head.  
"Please applaud the tributes of district twelve!" Nobody clapped. Somebody kissed three fingers and held them above their head. Slowly everybody followed until everyone was showing their upmost respect to the two teens. Clearly not pleased by the response, Effie huffed and motioned for the Peacekeepers to escort the tributes from the stage. They were led into the building situated behind them and were taken to different rooms.

~oOoOoOo~

"What the hell were you thinking? Now I've lost Clary and you! How could you do this?"

He stopped, evidently holding in the tears.

"Why are you so damn heroic?" Jace yelled, pulling Alec in for a rough hug. Soon the bright blue eyed man was surrounded by his family and they lay together in a giant sobbing heap on the ground.

"Times up. You have to leave now." Said the Peacekeeper standing by the door.

"Win! Promise me you'll win!" Isabelle quickly hissed into Alec's ear.

"I'll try."

"Promise!" I promised, knowing it was going to be the first and last promise I ever broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts in the comments, or simply press that little Kudos button. It font take that much effort.


End file.
